Remembering Sunday
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: JJ meets a man who could know more about her sister's suicide.  JJ's POV:"Hotch…that man I was talking to…he's responsible for my sister's suicide," I said angrily. Song fic- Remembering Sunday by All Time Low


**a/n: Hey guys. I heard this song for the first time in such a long time and got a terrific idea for a one shot. I have so many stories going on right now …i know iknow iknow! and i promise i will get to them, but i just wanted to do this one quickly before i forget or something. :)**

**Also: this story is about JJ's sister, who killed herself when JJ was 11. I don't think her name is ever mentioned in the show, but I recently read a fanfic called Frozen Hell (you should check it out, it's amazing: .net/s/6969003/1/Frozen_Hell ) and the author calls JJ's sister Annie. So far I haven't seen any other stories featuring JJ"s sister, so I am going to call her Annie as well. Okay enjoy!**

**Remembering Sunday**

**JJ's POV**

"Agent Jareau?" A man asked walking towards me. He was a tall, good looking man in his late thirties. He looked vaguely familiar, but even me, the media liaison of the BAU, couldn't put a name to his face.

"Yes," I said shaking his hand.

"Wow…" He whispered, "You look just like her," He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, who?" I asked. I was confused.

"She talked about you a lot, you know…Little Jenny Bean…well, I guess, you're not little any more…you have a son now, right? That's what your mother told me," The man rattled on.

"I'm sorry sir, I uh, do I know you? Should I…know you?" I asked.

"Well…you've never met me…but I know you…Annie talked about you a lot," The man said.

"Annie…my…my sister?" I asked nervously. It had been a while since I had thought about Annie. It hurt too much.

"I know it's been a while," The man began.

"Twenty one years," I murmured.

"I'm Ryan…Mitchell…" He said.

"Ryan…oh my god…you broke her heart," I said, suddenly furious.

"Please. You have to let me explain," Ryan begged. I looked at him and I looked back to the bullpen, where my team was being rounded up by our Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner. He motioned for me to come too.

"I'm sorry…I have to-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Please. I've been searching for you and your family…since I left… 21 years ago," Ryan said sadly.

"Okay," I said sighing, reluctantly giving in, "I need to tell my boss," I said and walked away, leaving Ryan in the lobby of the BAU, by the elevators. I walked into the bullpen where Hotch was waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Uhm…I need some personal time…today…" I said slowly.

"Why…what's going on? Are you alright?" Hotch asked me worriedly.

"Hotch…that man I was talking to…he's responsible for my sister's suicide," I said angrily.

"JJ, I'm so sorry. Take as much time as you need. I'll ask one them to stay and wait for you," He said.

"No, Hotch, you don't have to do that," I said shaking my head.

"JJ, I'm sure we can handle a case for a couple hours with you and someone else…I'll have Emily stay with you. She's the one you're gonna wanna talk to," Hotch said. He was right. She was the one to talk to about this stuff.

"Thank you," I said, and we walked our separate ways. I walked back to Ryan. We, without talking walked out the doors and across the street and sat at a bench.

"It all started 5 days before she…" He began.

"I remember," I said nodding.

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**

**Started making his way**

**Past two in the morning**

**He hasn't been sober for days**

**Leaning now into the breeze**

**Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees**

**They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.**

"I jumped, startled from my dream. I had been dreaming of her. Her beautiful blonde hair, her blue eyes. I had to find her. She was driving me crazy. It had been such a long time since I had last seen her, but if I was dreaming of her, it was a sign to go out and search for her. I pulled on my shoes and got in my car. I drove to East Allegheny, your home town. When I got to the center of town I saw the diner, the one with the red roof and I remembered…I remembered the Sunday I met her…" Ryan explained to me. I thought of my sister. I did look like her. I missed her.I clutched the necklace that was once hers.

**(Flash back…Ryan's POV)**

**Now this place seems familiar to him**

**She pulled him upstairs with a devilish grin**

**She led him upstairs **

**left him dying to get in.**

_ "Ryan c'mon, you gotta meet this chick," My best friend Jake said. We had gone to middle school together in Needham, Mass, but he moved to East Allegheny, Pennsylvania. I had come to visit him during the summer. I was sixteen, and meeting a girl for the summer seemed like a fun thing to do, however I was leaving tomorrow. _

_ "Alright, let's go," I said shrugging reluctantly. We walked to the diner in the center of town. We walked in and I followed Jake to a table in the corner where a few girls were talking._

_ "Hey, Jake. Who's this?" A blonde girl with blue eyes asked. She was pretty._

_ "Hey Annie. This is Ryan, my friend from Massachusetts," Jake explained._

_ "Oh okay cool. Hey," She said smiling at me._

_ "You know, Annie," Jake said with a michevious smile, "How about you take Ryan for a tour of the town?"_

_ "Oh, no, you don't have to-" I began, but she cut me off._

_ "Naw, c'mon," Annie said shrugging. She slid out of the booth._

_ "I'll see you guys later," Annie said waving to her friends, who waved back with choruses of 'byes'. _

_ Annie and I walked around and she showed me the school, the local hangouts and her neighborhood. We talked and had a lot in common._

_ "This is my house," Annie said, stopping at a tall, white house. _

_ "Nice," I said smiling, "Have any brothers or sisters?" I asked._

_ "Yeah. I have a little sister, Jennifer. She's the greatest little sister ever," She said grinning._

_ "Wow," I said smiling._

_ "Yeah. Jenny Bean loves talking in front of people. She's eleven, but she reads a ton and she's got his crazy vocabulary," Annie explained._

_ "She sounds great," I said laughing, "How old is she?"_

_ "Eleven. Five years younger than me," Annie said shrugging, "What about you? Any siblings?"_

_ "Naw. Just me, my mom, and my dad," I explained. We continued to talk as we walked back to the diner. Our friends had left, so we sat down alone at a table. We ate and left._

_ "C'mon," She said grabbing my hand. She pulled me out the door and down the street. We got to a quiet hill over looking the small town. We climbed to the top laid together in the grass. We talked and laughed and held hands. I thought we were falling in love. _

_ "Annie," I began, as she leaned in. _

_ "Shh," She whispered and we kissed. Tongues tangled, legs wrapped together, fingers intertwined, we laid their together all afternoon and into the night. It had only been one day, but I felt like I had known her for forever. _

_ "I love you," I told her._

_ "I love you too," She told me. We fell asleep together under the stars._

_I woke up the next morning around 4am. I realized I had to leave. I had to go home. So I left her a note:_

_**Annie, I have to go home today, but I promise I'll come back and we'll be together. I love you. Ryan.**_

___I placed the note under her hand, and left. The note was a little cliche, but I meant it. I really did. I had never been the sappy sort of guy, but this was different. Annie was different. _

_(__**present day…JJ's POV)**_

"You…you left her a note?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I did. I came back, too. But…she wasn't there…" Ryan explained.

"She… said there was no note. She waited for you for 5 days. She loved you. She stayed in my room late at night and told me all about you. She said you were perfect. She was head over heels for you. And I thought it was crazy because you only knew each other for one day, but she really liked you," I explained. A tear rolled down my cheek.

**Forgive me i'm trying to find my calling i'm calling at night. i don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl**

**she's been running through my dreams and it's driving**

**me crazy it seems i'm going to ask him to marry me.**

**neighbors said she moved away**

**funny how it rained all day**

**i didn't think to much of it then but it's started to all make sense**

"I came back to your neighbor hood, and I went to your house, about 2 months later, when I could finally get back, but you weren't there. A different family lived there. I asked where the previous owners had moved, and they didn't know. I searched, but I couldn't find them. Everyone told me that you all had moved. They didn't tell me that…Annie," He stopped talking.

**I'm not coming back**

**i've done something so terrible**

**i'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me**

**i'm mixed up, i'll be blunt**

**now this rain is washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**

**keeping an eye on the world**

**so many thousands of feet off the ground**

**i'm over you now i'm at home in the clouds**

**towering over you head**

"The night before she…she gave me this," I said showing him the necklace she had given me, "She told me…no matter what happened, she would always love me. I didn't want to take it, but she insisted, and made me go to bed. She swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills and and…the next morning…my mom came in and found her…she screamed…that's what woke me up that morning," I explained, now in tears, "There was no note, just an empty bottle…and…." I had to stop because I was crying. I thought I saw a tear come down Ryan's face, too.

"The other night, I had a dream about her and I went back to Pennsylvania. I had to find her. I remembered that day…I remembered the diner…and eventually I found your parents. And…they told me…and they told me how to find you," Ryan stopped. We stared at each other in silence.

"I'm so sorry," He admitted. He looked at me and we hugged.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked when I still had said anything.

"Yes. Thank you for coming and telling me…this…I think I feel…well…I don't know, but thank you for telling me what happened," I said sadly.

"Yeahh…" Ryan said, "Can I bring you any where?" He asked.

"No…no thank you…I have…a case… I have to go," I said, getting up abruptly and I left. I didn't turn around or look back. Emily was sitting on a bench in the lobby of the BAU waiting for me. I basically ran to her and sat next to her.

"Aw, honey, are you ok?" She asked me. I couldn't speak. She wrapped me in an embrace and hugged me. She held me and whispered soothing words in my ear.

"C'mon, let's go," She said softly. We got up, and she put her arm around my shoulder and we walked to the BAU SUV together.

**I guess I'll go home now. **

**I guess I'll go home now.**

**I guess I'll go home now.**

**I guess I'll go home**


End file.
